fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Samarkand
samarkand could be a large empire around the middle east area of the world, if the fable world is supposed to resemble the real world--DarkSaint14 00:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Well, that is already stated in the article...--XxKanin 00:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) batman on triva i deleted the part about Bat Man on trivia as I thought it had no relevance to the subject.Sata1991 19:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Fable III Will Samarkand be in Fable III? I know that Aurora will be the invading country. Could Samarkand be a possible ally? -- AzemOcram 06:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :It would be good, but I don't think Samarkand will be in Fable III. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Well ive been thinking about it and since there has been almost no info on samarkand at all and its getting close to release time, I would be guessing no. Though maybe samrkand could be part of aurora or vice versa. ::I believe it has been stated by a dev on the Lionhead forums that Samarkand will not be in Fable III. And please sign your messages with ~~~~. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I would like to see Samarkand be available in Fable IV at least.Volcannon (talk) 03:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thunder and Whisper Apparently the theory that Thunder and Whisper are from Samarkand has no viable basis. We should therefore remove all instances of this speculatory statement. If you see it mentioned somewhere, please help by removing it. The only thing we actually know about Thunder and Whisper is that they are from the South Islands. (As stated by the Snowspire Oracle see Yeron) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Where thunder and whipser are from (possibly) If whisper and thunder are from the southern islands and in fable III aurora is to the south of albion its possible that thunder and whipser are from aurora.Blade the Eternal Hero 20:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Blade the eternal hero East vs. West From everything I have read it would seem that the overwhelming body of evidence supports the idea of Samarkand being eqivalent to the Orient, and may also include the islands of Indonesia. The only evidence I see to the contrary is the description of where Katanas are from. Maybe Lionhead meant to put "eastern" but put "western" by mistake. Also, it is entirely possible to reach anywhere in the far East by traveling west. Thank you Magellan.Garry Damrau(talk) 15:48, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but nowhere does it suggest that the Fable world's equivalent of the Orient actually needs to be in the far east. You could still have the Orient and Indonesia in the west, the culture doesn't necessarily to determine the location. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :That is entirely true. Perhaps the world that Albion is a part of has no North and South American continent. That was the assumption that Columbus was working on when his sojourn was concieved. That could put Samarkand in the west.Garry Damrau(talk) 12:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC)